O destino
by Babis2
Summary: Pequeno trecho do que seria o passado do Hitsugaya, não eh bem um HitsuHina, mas tah valendo.


**Primeiramente Bleach não me pertence.**

**Primeira fic de bleach, não me matem por favor.**

**O destino**

Ele tinha apenas 5 anos e já se virava sozinho, fora criado pelas pessoas que moravam por ali. Nunca conheceu seus pais, era um garoto diferente para sua idade, já tinha sua cabeça feita e era muito inteligente. Seu nome? _Hitsugaya Toushirou. _

Um dia uma garota que passava por ali perto avistou alguém pequeno sentado numa varanda de uma casa velha, gasta pelo tempo. Era um garotinho de cabelos prateados e olhos verdes. Que resmungava por algum motivo.

-Com...Licença...-Diz timidamente.

-O que quer?-Respondeu.

-Bem...É que...O que faz aqui?

-Eu moro aqui sua burra.¬¬

-Desculpa O.O é que eu vi você ai sozinho e fiquei preocupada.

-Acha que eu não posso me virar? estomago ronca

-' quer um doce?- estende a mão cheia deles.

-Eu...- vai enfiando tudo na boca.

-E-ei, calma, assim você vai ficar com dor de barriga.- ergue uma sacola onde tinha mais doces.

-Quer me ajudar ou não? DEVOLVE!-esbravejava o garoto.

-Ta bom, mas com uma condição. Me diga pelo menos o seu nome.

-Toushirou, Hitsugaya Toushirou. E o seu?

-Hinamori Momo. Tenho que ir, volto amanha para te ver. Tchau.

-Eu não disse que queria que voltasse. ¬¬

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- -

Ela estava demorando e isso o irritava, será que voltaria mesmo? Ou esqueceu-se dele como todos os outros.

-Toushirou!-ouviu alguém chamar de longe. Era ela.-Desculpa a demora... é que comecei a estudar na escola shinigami.

-Shinigami, você?-Ele segurou o riso.-Desde quando menininhas se tornam shinigamis?

-Esta duvidando de mim?_ Shiro-chan_.Provoca ela.

-Shiro...chan, mas o que...

-Gostou do apelido? Combina com você.(1) 

-Eu não disse que gostei.¬¬

-Ah! Eu passei na feira quando estava vindo para cá, imaginei que estivesse com fome.

-Sim, sim.-resmunga.

-Você gosta de melancia?

-...

Tempo depois...

-Não acha que está exagerando um pouquinho...-Diz assustada.-você já comeu três melancias inteiras...O.O

-É só o começo.u.ú

-o.o' Ta... Está ficando tarde, tenho que ir, até amanha!

-Não precisa voltar, não...-antes que acabasse de falar ela já tinha ido embora.

O tempo foi passando, as visitas cada vez mais freqüentes, não importava quantas vezes ele a mandasse não voltar, ela sempre voltava. Sempre esteve ao lado dele, não sabia explicar mas parecia que gostava quando ela vinha velo. A queria bem, gostava muito dela, mas nunca admitira.

Um dia chegou toda animada dizendo que tinha uma novidade para contar, um dos capitães da seireitei havia visitado a escola, esse era Aizen Sousuke. Falara muito dele, o admirava também, no fundo sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes.

-Hinamori, também tenho uma novidade para você.-diz em tom sério.

-O que? Algo grave?

-Talvez, também entrei na escola shinigami.

-S-Sério?Isso é ótimo, não é?

-É pode se dizer que sim.

Ela nunca o reconheceu, para ela ele sempre seria um garotinho. Se esforçou o máximo, deu o melhor de si, e em pouco temo já havia chegado ao nível dela. Inveja não era bem o motivo de ter se tornado shinigami, queria protege-la, queria ficar perto dela, pois era a única pessoa importante para si.

No começo foi difícil lidar com o preconceito, pela sua idade, mas deu show em muito marmanjo só na primeira semana. Mas a única pessoa que lhe importava só tinha olhos para o "Aizen-taichou".

Chegara finalmente o das suas formaturas. Foram chamados separadamente para receberem seus postos. Completara 10 anos naquele mês e por conhecidência fora nomeado capitão da 10a divisão. Sua subcapitã seria Matsumoto Rangiku, quem conheceria no dia seguinte pela manha.

Caminhava lentamente até sua casa, perdido em seus pensamentos. Quando ele chegou em casa ela já o esperava na varanda.

-Bom dia capitão da décima divisão Shiro-chan.

-Agora que sou capitão, exijo respeito, quero que me chame de Hitsugaya-taichou.

-Claro, claro Shiro-chan.

-¬¬ por que esta boba e alegre?

-Por que consegui entrar para o esquadrão que queria. E ainda como subcapitã.

-Não diga...

-Entrei para o esquadrão do Aizen-taichou!

Sentiu uma pontada em seu coração, de agora em diante ela só teria olhos para seu capitão e passaria menos tempo com ele. Mas era o que ela queria, só resta ficar feliz por ela. A noite caiu, fora dormir cedo, pois teria que encontrar com sua subcapitã pela manha.

No horário o local marcado ele já estava lá, mas nada de Matsumoto.

-O que será que ela esta fazendo?-se perguntava.

De repente algo tapa os seus olhos e sente sua cabeça sendo esmagada.

-BOOOOOM DIIIIIIA TAICHOUUUUUUU!!!!!-Diz Matsumoto no seu tom alegre.

-M-Mas o que pensa que está fazendo?-Diz ele irritado.-Ah deixa pra lá, pelo jeito você é a Matsumoto Rangiku.

-Que fofoooo!-aperta ele mais um pouco.

Não que ele não tenha gostado dela, mas ela era estranha. As vezes fazia coisas que ele não entendia, alem de ser bem preguiçosa. As vezes pensava o que será que o destino lhe guardara? O que seria dele como capitão do décimo esquadrão da Seireitei, e será que um dia Hinamori o reconheceria como homem e não um garoto? Tudo isso só o tempo dirá.

Gostaram?Não gostaram?Mandem uma review para uma pobre escritora.


End file.
